In Heat
by inuhanyou
Summary: Another one of my Super short fics. Rated PG just incase. This is a fic about Inuyasha being in heat. :-)


Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue.  
  
~ In Heat ~  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No where. Just stay here." Came the Inu-Hanyou's reply.  
  
The Inu-Tachi had stopped for the night at a rich lords manor. Using, of course, Miroku's trickery to acquire accommodations.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha's back as he left the room. Something was bothering him, and knowing Inuyasha, he would never tell her what. Deciding quickly, Kagome stood and began to also walk out the door.  
  
"Lady Kagome. Are your plans to follow him?" Miroku asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I know something's wrong with him. This is only way I'll ever find out what it is."  
  
Be careful Kagome. You never know what's wrong with him." Sango said.  
  
"I know. I'll be back as soon as I get him to talk." Kagome said as she quickly left the hut.  
  
She followed her instincts and came to the god-tree, where she'd found Inuyasha pinned over two years ago. She looked up and found him staring up at the moon. The moonlight and starlight played on his face and hair, making him appear angelic.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
"Feh. I'm fine. Go away"  
  
"No. Come down here and talk to me."  
  
"No, KA-GO-Me! Just go away and leave me alone."  
  
Kagome frowned and look at the dirt beneath her feet.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha face faulted into the ground and the rosary beads held him fast.  
  
"Inuyasha, why won't you ever talk to me, confide your secrets to me? I thought we where best friends?"  
  
"There's nothing for you to worry about Kagome. So go back to the others. I'm sure Shippou needs you." He replied softly.  
  
"Sango is taking care of him for now. Tell me what's going on with you. Let me help you."  
  
Inuyasha visibly blushed as he sat up, finally free from the rosary's pull. Crossing both arms and legs, he turned away from her. Deep down he knew that Kagome could solve his little problem. But there was no way he was going to tell her about it.  
  
"Inuyasha, Please! Don't shut me out. Don't turn your back on me." She said scooting closer to him with tears In her eyes.  
  
"Eh, Kagome? Your not crying are you?"  
  
"Yes stupid! All I ask is for you to talk with me and always ignore me!"  
  
"I don't want to tell you about this Kagome. It's too embarrassing."  
  
I wouldn't judge you Inuyasha. You know that. So tell me, please?" she cried, tears spilling down her face.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and scooted even closer to her. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.  
  
"You want to know my problem? Fine. Just remember that YOU asked ME." He said, taking her hand and placing it on the tent in pants.  
  
Kagome tried to pull her hand away but Inuyasha pushed more firmly against her hand, causing him to become even harder under touch.  
  
"Kagome. . .I'm in heat. . ." His voice trailed off.  
  
Kagome blanched and pulled her hand free from him.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I'm in heat." He replied calmly.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Feh. Every couple of months, Youkai and Hanyou alike, go into heat. During this time, the only we know, is that we must mate. We are driven for it. The heat period usually last up to One week. My time started the day before yesterday."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because. I don't want to hurt you. I'm barely in control now." He growled, frustrated with the feelings going on inside him.  
  
"What do you mean? I know you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"Kagome! You DON'T know. When a male selects a female he wants to mate. She becomes his goal. He'll hunt and rape her if need be. And he won't stop until his time is over! My Youkai side has chosen Kagome. He's chosen you."  
  
"You mean. . .Why me? How come you didn't choose Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo is dead. Damn it Kagome." he said getting up and walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!"  
  
"I can't. If I mate with you. There are consequences. Too many of them for one person to handle."  
  
"If you can't mate with me, then make love to me!" she cried.  
  
"What did you say?" he said hoarsely.  
  
"If your afraid to mate me. Then make love to me. I want you too Inuyasha. I always have." She said walking up to him and clutching his sleeve.  
  
"I can't touch you Kagome, no matter how much I want too. No matter what you say or do. I'll never be able to do this with you."  
  
"You can Inuyasha. I know you can!"  
  
Before he could say anything, Kagome threw herself against him and kissed him. Inuyasha lost balance and fell back against a tree. He wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss. Briefly, he pulled away and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.  
  
"Love you." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Love you too"  
  
~End~  
  
You can guess what happens after that. So that's it.  
  
Later  
  
Angel. . . 


End file.
